


A Very Personal Workout

by angeljackson_74



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeljackson_74/pseuds/angeljackson_74





	A Very Personal Workout

Danny had been her Personal Trainer for about six months, they had clicked from the very first session, Helen had a great sense of humour and was fun to work with, and she had a great body, just his type, lots of curves and amazing breasts, even strapped into a sports bra he could see their potential. At first the relationship was friendly but professional, however as the months had gone on, the banter had turned to flirting and the chemistry was undeniable. Danny had thought about her non-stop for weeks, his private fantasies revolved solely around what he wanted to do to and with her. He had booked a late session with Helen at the gym, knowing it would be closed and that they would be totally alone for the first time, as he waited for her to arrive his mind raced with thoughts of what was to come....

Helen arrived at the club, her heart was racing already, and her feelings for him had been smouldering slowly for six months, six months of watching his hard body moving under his tight t-shirt, six months of tingling at his slightest touch, six months of fantasizing about him taking her. She walked into the club to find him waiting at reception, he looked good, his body was pumped and she daydreamed for a moment of how it would taste, how she would like to run her tongue over his chest, down his flat stomach and down further until she could taste his hard cock, "mmmm" she thought, how good it would be to take his cock and fuck him with her mouth until he was ready to shoot his load all over her waiting tongue...

Danny guided her through to the weights area, they both knew they were not here for exercise, well not that type of exercise, but he felt he should start off by keeping up the pretence. Helen looked slightly distant, he wondered what she was thinking about, she had a twinkle in her eye, and when she ran her tongue across her lips, he knew she was thinking dirty thoughts. He sat her down on an inclined bench and told her to pick up the Dumbbells, she did and as she started curling them with her biceps he crouched down low, his hand brushed her leg, she looked at him inviting more, he put his hand on her leg, she continued to look at him, he moved up her inner thigh, she continued the exercise, but moved her legs further apart, he ran his fingers over her crotch, it was hot, he heard her let out a whimper but she continued the exercise, he found the waistband of her yoga pants and moved easily inside the elasticated material, he worked his hand lower and lower until was rubbing her pussy through her silky underwear, she had stopped attempting the exercise and was staring at him lustfully grinding herself against his hand, Danny wanted her, she was so sexy he couldn't resist any longer, he leaned in closer and kissed her hard on the mouth, Helen accepted his embrace and their tongues entwined as a passionate kiss engulfed them....

He was kissing her and it was amazing, she heard the dumbbells she was holding crash to the floor as his finger slipped inside her, exploring her moistness, she thrust her hips against his hand wanting more, deeper, he began kissing her neck and chest, she still pinned to the bench by him, with her now free hand she reached for his shorts, pulling at them, finding the edges of the material and dragging them down, finally they gave way to her assault, he leaned back slightly, and there it was released from its constraints, his magnificent cock, she pushed him back and fell to her knees in front of him. He had a beautiful cock, eight inches of thick perfectly straight meat. She pounced like a tigress gorging herself on him, she heard him draw a deep breath as she took him into her mouth....

Danny had thought about this many times in his private moments, and now it was happening, he could feel every movement of her tongue across the tip of his cock, and her lips clamped around his rock hard shaft. He could feel his excitement rising and he knew he would not be able to hold off his climax for long, Helen withdrew and started to lick her way down his length, using her hand to continue pumping, until she had his balls in her mouth, it was driving him wild and pushed him to the edge, he lifted her back by her shoulders just in time to shoot stream after stream of hot cum into her open mouth, she swallowed it all, licking her lips to catch every last drop...

She dropped back down onto the bench still enjoying the salty taste in her mouth, she could feel him pulling her tight black pants down to her ankles, she wriggled to help him undress her, eager to get his attention on her throbbing pussy, she pulled off her hot pink tank and bra, enjoying the look on his face as he saw her magnificent breasts released for the first time. Helen spread her legs; feeling the cold leather of the bench on her naked flesh, 'take me' she thought to herself, 'take me now!' As if reading her thoughts Danny tore off his T-shirt and bore down on her, she could feel his hot flesh on top of her, his mouth kissing her, moving down her throat, his hands grabbing at her breasts, squeezing her nipples, his tongue following the contours of her neck, across her chest and breasts, across her stomach and down to her delicate pink slit, she was panting hard, her juices flowing, she wanted his attentions. Helen closed her eyes and felt his breathe on her sensitive clit, she began to buck her hips, impatient to feel him, she did not have to wait long, he buried his face in her, licking her, fucking her tight little hole with his tongue, she lost herself, crying out with pleasure, he pushed her legs back and apart spreading her wide, giving him unrestricted access to her sopping pussy. She felt her whole body tingle with pleasure, 'oh Danny she cried ' you are going to make me cum'. She felt his fingers enter her and stroking her g-spot, his tongue still working her clit, she grabbed the back of his head pulling him into her as hard as she could, her whole body convulsing as orgasm after orgasm exploded through her...

He felt her body spasm with pleasure, her juices flowing freely, gushing into his mouth and over his face, she was so incredibly wet, he loved it, it was a huge turn on and he could feel the blood returning to his penis, it started to feel thick and hard and rigid, ready for the next round. Danny had wanted her for so long, spent hours looking at her and thinking about her, and now here they were, she was lying naked, legs apart, covered in perspiration on his gym bench. He gently rolled her over onto her front, Helen was still dazed and allowed him to take control. He looked down at her sweet breasts pressed into the cold leather and her perfectly round ass straddling the bench, her soft wet pussy inviting him in closer. He leaned into her, kissing her cheek, then her ear, then her neck, his hard cock pressing into her back. His tongue followed the line of her spine, chasing a drop of swear all the way down to a sexy dimple at the base...

Helen could feel his breath on her neck, his kisses and tongue on her skin and his hard cock pressing into her back, she felt it move down, lower and lower, she felt herself arch involuntarily, presenting herself to him, aching to feel him inside her. His mouth worked its way all the way to her ass, she began tingling as her hard nipples brushed against the material of the bench, she arched again, this time he responded to her, she felt the tip of Todd's throbbing cock, stroke her lips, she pushed back eager to take him inside her, she groaned with pleasure as she felt him push his tip inside her, she gasped as his thick shaft stretched her tight pussy, forcing its way in, opening her up, an intoxicating mix of pain and intense pleasure washed over her, then when she was fully penetrated, she felt him start to withdraw, the sense of loss caused her to sigh deeply, but it was short lived as he thrust himself deep into her once again, building up a strong rhythm, 'oh Todd' she cried ' your cock is massive, fuck me, fuck me baby', she felt his chest pressed against her back, he was lying on her, biting the back of her shoulder, positioning himself as close as possible, allowing his thrusts to impale her even more deeply. She had never felt so full, so satisfied by a man, she loved the feeling of his weight pinning her down as he took her completely...

Danny pressed his body into hers, feeling her body tight against his, he bit her gently on the shoulders and neck, his hips driving hard against her soft white ass, his cock buried deep inside her until his balls brushed against her delicate lips, he could feel his seed building up inside him, desperate for release, his pumping becoming faster and more intense, she was still arching allowing him deep access to her greedy hole, he reached under her to feel her breast, she moved to accommodate him and he gripped her tight, rolling her hard nipple between his thumb and forefinger, pulling and squeezing it in time to her cries of pleasure, Helen was close to orgasm and so was he, he wanted to see her face when she came, when he came,

he withdrew, rolling her off the bench and down onto the floor. She pulled him down between her legs and he drove his cock back into her sopping slit, he began to thrust into her, and she thrust back against him. He kissed her deeply and then looked into her eyes holding her close with his powerful muscular arms, faster and faster he thrust, on the edge, Helen cried out, grabbing his ass and pulling him deeper into her, she was moaning and her limbs were twitching as she began to cum, Danny held his hips steady, allowing her to ride out her orgasm in her time, until he could take no more, he let loose a massive load deep inside her, thrusting harder and harder until he could thrust no more, too exhausted and spent to continue.


End file.
